Get Out!
by mustasheweenieful
Summary: Bulma just found out Yamcha's cheating on her. How does she take it? ONE-SHOT.


Idk why but I felt like writing this, even though there's like..a bunch of versions of how "Bulma and Yamcha broke up" I felt like I needed to write how it happened the way I saw it. 0_o

Well...here goes. I hope to whoever reads this that they enjoy it!

And again... I do not own Dragon Balls Z...but I'll always keep hoping! (:

_Get out_

_Yamcha, how could you do this to me? _ Bulma thought as she cried into her pillow. She couldn't stop crying. It was as if her eyes were a water geyser. Nobody could erase her pain…or make her forget…

Of course…she did know this was going to happen eventually…but still she couldn't help but hope it wasn't real.

Over the course of the last few months, she had gotten suspicious.

As a matter of fact she confronted him about it.

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold_

_To go behind my back and call my friend_

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head_

_Because you left her number on your phone_

_(So now after all is said and done) _

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

_(To think that you could be the one)_

_Well it didn't work out that way_

Of course he had lied to her...but she knew. He had called a bunch of girls she didn't know, she saw random girls on his phone when she had his phone. She dismissed it though. She thought Yamcha wasn't that type of person. She felt she was the one to blame. She thought she was getting a bit too carried away with jealousy over who Yamcha hangs out with or knows…

Until today…when she saw him snogging another girl in a popular café.

And right now her only thoughts were _how could he? I thought he was the one..._

Which is why she was sitting in her bed crying her heart out. Her eyes started getting puffy…and soon enough she fell into a deep sleep...a dreamless sleep that didn't involve Yamcha…

VEGETA:

I couldn't believe the woman was crying over who knows what. Of course, she usually got mad...mainly at me…but she wasn't this emotional. Her Ki was in turmoil as soon as she got home. She didn't even bother to pick a fight with me. She just ran towards the stairs and just stayed in her room for the rest of the night.

That night, I couldn't sleep.

Not because I was thinking about her...eehkk…but it was because her crying made it much difficult to sleep…

This was one of those times I wish I didn't have acute hearing.

The crying was driving me insane! If only her parents were here to comfort her...because I am not going to be a weakling teddy bear for someone to cry on.

Her parents weren't here though…they were at this stupid meeting.

But...i had no choice. I had to go see what was going on and help her. That way she could shut and I could get some freaking sleep.

I got out of bed and slowly opened her door, not knowing if she was awake or not and walked toward her bed. She wasn't making that horrible noise that usually came out of humans when they were like this ...but there were tears falling from her eyes.

It didn't seem right to me. No woman should ever cry like that. It was degrading, even to her. Her eyes were red and puffy…but they were closed. So that meant she was still crying...but she was falling asleep.

I don't really know what happened afterwards. I debated if I should stay and comfort her but yet I realized I had to train tomorrow and the only way I could do that is if i had some freaking' sleep. And even if I did comfort her I would start turning soft. NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! Doing the best of the situation, i got my finger and dried her tears and left the room. Finally, she was done crying for good. Now, I could get some sleep.

**The next day**

_Get Out, (leave) right now, _

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone _

_'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right… wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave…_

_Because my heart is breakin'_

_With every word I'm sayin'_

_I gave up everything I had _

_On something that just wouldn't last…_

Bulma woke up early the next day early. Her eyes felt like she had cried the whole entire night. Then she remembered what happened last night and how she spent the night thinking about it..

She refused to cry like she did last night. She had something important she had to do today, and she needed to be strong, not emotional. It had to end.

A couple of minutes later Yamcha came through the door, waiting for Bulma so they could go on their movie date.

"Hey babe!" Yamcha said.

"Hi. " Bulma said, not the least bit excited. It was as if her voice was monotone.

"Is something wrong babe?"

Bulma didn't know how to say this the best possible way…but she knew she had to do it.

"Look Yamcha…i can't be with you anymore."

"What? Aww babe...don't be like that."

"How can I not be like that when I just found out you're with some other chick? Face it. You don't care about me anymore. I get it now. Just don't make this harder than it has to be…so can you just get out?"

Yamcha stood there shocked..and said, "Is this about the whole cheating thing again? If it is...your sadly mistaken."

"Then how come I saw you yesterday with some random chick?" Bulma threatened, her voice getting louder and louder. Little did she know Vegeta was eavesdropping on their conversation right at that moment.

_So that's why she was crying yesterday_. He thought. He felt like killing Yamcha for making her cry like that. Then he felt a bit guilty eavesdropping. It wasn't his business…but he felt this was interesting.

He could see Yamcha trying to turn on the charm. In a sexy voice he said, "Look she and I are just friends...you're the only one I will ever love Bulma."

Vegeta scoffed after hearing him. He waited for Bulma's response.

"Really? That's bullshit. How can you be 'just friends' when you're making out with them them."

Vegeta snickered, obviously happy she wasn't buying his excuse.

"Look babe...I do love you. I'll prove that I love you." He said.

"I don't want to hear it." Bulma said. " I've heard rumors..and people were warning me about you...and I decided to _not_ believe them…but lately I've had suspicions and yesterday I found I was right.

"Just get out please. I don't-"

But before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her.

Vegeta just watched wide eyed. It kinda hurt seeing them together now. Maybe they weren't going to break up. _It's not like I have feelings for her_ he thought. He shook back his thoughts of Bulma. Saiyans aren't supposed to have feelings!

He prepared to leave. He couldn't bear them making out, and then making up…and all that other lovey dovey crap.

But even Vegeta couldn't see what was coming next.

Bulma slapped Yamcha. **Hard**.

She was clutching her mouth.

"You idiot! That hurt! And that proves nothing. You're not going to change."

"Babe..please.."

"Just..GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE"

"I'm not leaving until we settle our differences."

"NO! YOU'RE LEAVING **NOW**!"

They started arguing some more..and then Vegeta came towards the scene.

"If I'm correctly stating, the woman said to GET OUT."

Bulma couldn't help but look at him. A slight smile came from her lips as she saw him. He was helping _her._ Bulma squealed in happiness. Then she composed herself, and said softly, "Yamcha…please...just …_**get….out.**__..of my life_.."

There was some silence. Neither of them said anything. Then Yamcha sighed in defeat.

"I love you Bulma. Just remember that. I'm sorry for hurting you like that."

Bulma gave a sad smile and escorted him out of the house.

She didn't know where she was going after this, but she knew that she just gave up on the only path she knew to her future. _Yamcha…_

He got on his car and looked at her as if it was the last time he would see her. Then he drove off, leaving Bulma alone.

She couldn't explain what just happened. She felt sad, but relieved. Their relationship was going nowhere, and eventually she knew she had to break up with him. She was proud of herself for being strong and handling the situation. Of course, Vegeta helped, and for that she was thankful for.

She then came back home, and the first thing she did was hug Vegeta.

"Thank you so much for today! If it weren't for you, I'd probably still argue with Yamcha right now."

"Whatever." Vegeta replied, his expression emotionless. He was happy all of a sudden, but he didn't know why. The woman ended her relationship, and he was happy about that? He didn't know what he was feeling, but he tried to hide it. Ugh This woman was driving him insane!

Not wanting to face her, He started walking away from her. But the woman caught up to him.

"Wait ! I have a question! First off, How did you know we were fighting, and secondly, why did you help me?"

"Woman, that's two questions!" He spat. She cringed. He smirked. He liked being in control of her emotions

"Ugh, whatever! Just answer them! "She replied.

He rolled his eyes and replied.

"Fine. I heard you because I could hear you from planets away. Secondly I couldn't have you crying like you did yesterday or else I wouldn't have gotten some freaking sleep today!"

She started blushing, thinking about yesterday, and crying and replied, "Whatever Vegeta!" in a playful manner. He couldn't help but notice how sexy her voice sounded, and the way she twinkled her eyes. She rolled her eyes at him, gave him a light shove, and went upstairs to work on the Gravity Room blue prints.

Vegeta couldn't help but admire the woman, and smiled. A lot of positive things came out from today, mainly the whole Bulma thing, but he would finally sleep today. YES!

What both of them didn't know that something amazing happened that day. It was the day that Vegeta _**showed **__he cared._ (gasp!) Bulma and Vegeta behaved better towards eachother afterwards,

But they still hated eachother nonetheless.

Little did they know their futures had been in the same path since that day…

Wow! I'm very proud of this story! I like how it turned out! Tell me what you think! I might consider making it a full story than just a one-shot if you guys review!

Cheers and love!


End file.
